THE AMAZING SPIDER MAN 3
by Great WRITER14
Summary: continuacion de como creo que seria el sorprendente hombre araña 3


Capitulo 1: _**un nuevo comienzo**_

12 años antes

Richart parker y eduard brook trabajaban en desacerse de todo su trabajo de hace años incluyendo un traje para fines de el mejoramiento y seguridad del mundo,pero se enteraron de que el gobierno lo quería para fines militares,ya que no haccedieron a su propuesta decidieron huir ya que corrian peligro,entonces eliminaron todo su trabajo para que no callera en manos equivocadas

-Incinera el simbionte,asegurate de que no quede nada

-esta bien richart nos vemos

Cuando eduard se fue, richart hizo las ultimas pruebas de venenos y otros experimentos antes de eliminarlos e irse

Una vez que eduard salió del laboratorio,no hizo precisamente lo que le dijo que hiziera richart,puso el simbionte en una esfera de acero en un contenedos junto con otros trajes de oscorp

Al siguiente dia richart Parker le hablo por teléfono para decirle que tomaran un avión ya que habían tratado de robar su información en su propia casa,demodo que le dijo que dejara a su hijo edie brook jr.

Una vez en el avión eduard,richart y su esposa hablaban de donde irían, pero luego eduard fue a la cabina de atrás para sacar su computadora y mandar los datos del simbionte a oscorp,mientras richart y su esposa hablaban de peter y de que no podría superar esto,pero luego entro un supuesto copiloto el cual había matado al piloto para que el avión callera,en eso el avión se empezó a tambalear y uno de los movimientos bruscos del habion hizo que eduard se golpeara contra la paraed del avión en la cabeza y muriera,pero en cuanto el murió todos los datos del traje fueron mandados a oscorp…..

12 años después(dia de hoy)

Peter se encontraba de regreso como spider man después de la muerte de gwen,en una epica batalla con rhino

-¡en nombre de la ciudad de nueva york y de todos los rinocerontes del mundo te ordeno que bajes de esa armadura y te entreges!

-¡no lo creo,,,yo te aplasto!

-¿quieres que vaya haya para que puedas matarme?

-dhaaaaa! –dijo mientras recargaba sus metralletas y tanques de misiles para atacar y causar aun mas desastre entre las personas que se hallaban presentes en ese lugar atentas ante el encuentro que se hiba a dar

-¡esta bien,,,ahhhh no hay como estar de vuelta!

Luego rhino empazo a avanzar en 4 patas mientras disparaba 3 misiles hacia spiderman,pero el no se quedaría asi dio un salto hacia enfrente y tomo la tapa de una alcantarilla la cual uso como escudo,lego tomo la tapa con 2 telarañas y empezó a dar vueltas con ellas desviando los misiles y dándole fuerza a la onda y con una gran fuerza azoto con la tapa de la alcantarilla el cuerno de rhino, lo que hizo que se diera la vuelta y diera un gran grito

-ahhhrrrjjj

Y toda la gente gritara de felicidad,pero rhino no estaba derrotado solo algo aturdido,de modo que empezó a huir

-¡atrapame si puedes araña!

Entonces mientras las personas aclamaban a spider man el hiba en busca de rhino balanceándose y corriendo por los edificios

-vamos! Si te detienes ahora talvez te pueda conseguir una celda en el zoológico!

En eso rhino se dio la vuelta y comenzó a disparar con sus metralletas de nuevo,peter observo que había gente cerca y podrían salir heridas entonces miro dos alcantarillas y tomo sus tapas con 2 telarañas mientras las unia de ambos extremos y empezaba a darles vueltas mientras esquivaba las balas

Luego spider man solto las tapas de modo que volaban dando vueltas como hélices ,en eso ambas se enrredaron en el cuello de rhino

-aaahhrrrjjj

Las tapas dieron vuelta en su cuello y salieron por sus hombros en eso spider man dio una gran voltereta hacia enfrente y uso su sentido arácnido,entonces tiro otras dos telarañas para sujetar las tapas y luego dio un tiron hacia enfrente,de modo que la cabeza de rhino se desprendió y rhino quedo derrotado

-aaaaahhhh araña! Pagaras esto!

-lo siento no tengo cambio,pero mandame la factura de tu armadura por correo!

Mientras los policías sacaban a alexeider de la armadura y la gente alamaba el regreso y la victoria de spider man el se fue balanceándose por los edificios de forma gloriosa


End file.
